I Believe In You
by BLEACHstardust
Summary: Tate/oc. If there's ever been one person who was always there for Tate, in life and in death, it was Alice. Through the good and the bad, she was there for him.
1. This Is How The Story Ends

**Author's Note: **Okay, this was written for my friend, because apparently he ships my oc and Tate more than Violet and Tate now... Eventually I'll upload the stories about Alice's life and death, once I finish them to how I like them. I have to say this was difficult for me because I'm a huge Violet and Tate shipper... Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Review if you want to.

I don't own American Horror Story, Tate, Moira or Violet, but Josh and Alice do belong to me. The song lyrics are also not mine, they belong to Avril Lavigne. (The song is Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne.)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry girl, but you missed out<strong>**  
><strong>**Well tough luck that boy's mine now****  
><strong>**We are more than just good friends****  
><strong>**This is how the story ends****  
><strong>**Too bad that you couldn't see****  
><strong>**See the man that boy could be****  
><strong>**There is more than meets the eye****  
><strong>**I see the soul that is inside****  
><strong>**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl****  
><strong>**can I make it any more obvious?****  
><strong>**We are in love, haven't you heard?****  
><strong>**How we rock each other's world!**

For years, Alice had been Tate's best friend. She knew him and understood him better than anyone because he actually talked to her about what was on his mind. Tate had taken her for granted, never seeing how much she actually cared about him. When he met Violet, he had thought he was completely, head over heels in love with her. He thought he actually couldn't exist without going completely batshit crazy if he didn't have her. Yet, when he did lose her, he didn't lose his mind. Sure, for a while it was completely unbearable. He locked himself in the basement so that he wouldn't have to see her so happy with her family. It was as if she was perfectly fine without him. It wasn't until then that he actually _saw_ Alice for what she was. He finally realized that he would go insane without Alice, not Violet.

When Tate was addicted to drugs during high school, it was Alice who stood by him despite it, trying to help him get clean. When Tate's father left, Alice was there even though they were children. She was there through almost everything he had to deal with involving Constance. Hell, she was even with him when he died! Despite every horrible thing he's done, she was by his side, helping when he wanted and dealing with his shit when he was pissed at the world. Violet couldn't even handle the truth about what he had done, let alone be able to deal with him when he got in one of his 'moods' as Alice put it. Sure, it wasn't Alice's mother he had raped, but he had practically been the reason she was trapped here. It took three years of waiting for Violet to finally realize that he didn't need her. He had even waited for her, despite the new boy she had found. She wasn't lonely anymore, she had found someone new, but it hurt like hell to see it. It was completely unfair to Alice that he had used her to get over Violet, but if he hadn't, he never would have realized he had deeper feelings for her than just friendship.

"Alice!" The blonde turned carefully to see Violet walking down the hall towards her and smiled kindly at the girl. "Good afternoon, Violet."  
>"How is Tate?" Violet asked hesitantly, and Alice could see the worry in her eyes. Five years of never even mentioning his name and now she was concerned about him. "I've seen him leaving the basement more and more lately… Is he doing better?"<br>"He's much better now, actually." Alice said softly, seeing the relief flood the girl's face at her words. It was actually odd to see her without the newest ghost attached to her arm. He had been here for nearly three years already, and still she hadn't bothered to ask his name.  
>"Do you... Do you think I could talk to him?" Her voice wavered, as if suddenly she was going to start crying. "I feel so terrible for hurting him."<br>"I don't think that is wise, Miss Violet." Moira stated, walking up to the two teenage girls quietly. Normally she wouldn't interrupt others' conversations, but Josh had been wondering where his girlfriend had gone off to.  
>Alice just smiled sweetly at Violet, "I don't think there is anything left to fix between you two, Violet. You've moved on, as has Tate." She hated being so cruel to the girl, but after everything she had put Tate through, she kind of deserved it. Violet just stared at the pale blonde girl in front of her, stunned.<br>"Bullshit." She said finally before turning away, apparently furious with the sudden news.  
>"Miss Violet, Josh was looking for you!" Moira called after the girl before giving Alice a small smile. "Good for you, Alice."<br>"I don't know what you mean, Moira..." She looked at the old maid curiously, chewing on her bottom lip. She really did feel bad for what she had said to Violet.  
>"After all of your years of waiting, you finally get the boy you love. Personally, I don't think Violet could handle him as well as you do."<br>Alice just blushed, fiddling idly with the tips of her white-blonde hair, a blush creeping on to her cheeks. "Thank you, Moira."  
>The maid gave the blonde another smile before wandering off to do whatever it was she did in her free time. Alice stood there for a moment before she felt arms go around her waist, pulling her close.<br>"Boo." Tate whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Alice leaned her head back, resting it against her chest with a small giggle. "What were you and Moira talking about?"  
>"We were talking about you actually. I just had a small chat with Violet too… She was asking how you were." She responded, her voice lowering when she mentioned Violet.<br>"Oh, I fucking exist again, do I?" His arms moved from around her waist and the girl turned, taking hold of one of his hands.  
>"She wanted to talk to you as well. Moira and I informed her of the changes that have taken place over the last five years…" Alice bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't be mad that she had told his ex about them. Tate just grinned. "She didn't seem very happy…"<br>"I might just have to take her up on that talk." Tate stated, using air quotes when he said 'talk'. He leaned down and pressed his lip against Alice's in a gentle kiss.


	2. Alice's Song

_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own Sally's Song or Finale/Reprise from Nightmare Before Christmas, nor do I own any of the characters from American Horror Story. The only things that belong to me are the general idea and Alice Fairbain. More Alice/Tate couple-y stuff, mostly because Sally's Song just inspired me. My third short story to the Sony Lyric story collection of Alice's life and death with Tate.

* * *

><p><em>I sense there's something in the wind,<em>

_that feels like tragedy's at hand,  
>And though I'd like to stand by him,<br>Can't shake this feeling that I have._

Violet found out about Tate. She was in a panic, Alice could tell. Currently, the girl was over at Constance's house, talking to some medium or something, so Alice was trying her best to find Tate. She hadn't spoken to him since he and Violet started getting serious, but now would be the time to talk to him. Tate Langdon is probably the world's best hide and seek player, because he's nowhere to be found. Alice bit her lip, sitting cross legged on the concrete floor of the basement. Something terrible was going to happen before the day was done, all because of Tate past, and there was nothing to do but wait.

_The worst is just around the bend  
>And does he notice my feelings for him?<br>And will he see how much he means to me?  
>I think it's not to be.<em>

Nearly eighteen years of being dead, trapped in this house, and not once had Tate wondered, or at least brought up, why Alice cared for him so much. She would do anything for him if it meant him being happy. And now he was happily in love with Violet and tossed her aside. It wasn't that he did it on purpose; she understood that. He just fell in love. The dead falling in love with someone who was still living; this wouldn't end well. It was probably obvious to everyone, except for Tate of course.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>in their enthusiastic cloud.<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last._

Vivien was pregnant with twins and one of them was Tate's child. Of course, he had to do something stupid and ruin this family as well. Alice felt absolutely terrible thinking such thoughts about her best friend, but it was the complete truth. Mostly, anyways. She still figured the darkness that many saw in Tate was the house controlling him. She knew Tate, and she knew he wouldn't do anything like he has with a right mind. Except perhaps lighting Larry Harvey on fire. He brought that on himself. Nora was excited for the babies, Hayden was excited for the babies, Constance was excited for Tate's child, and even Chad and Patrick were excited for the babies. Alice, on the other hand, was afraid of their presence. They would only disrupt the house and ruin anything that may have been good so far. Especially Tate and Violet if the girl found out that Tate had raped her mother… Alice's hands fidgeted as she thought of the end results, hoping with everything she had that Ben would take Vivien far away before they were born.

_And will we ever end up together?  
>No, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one_

It was obvious the moment Tate promised to wait forever for Violet to forgive him that Alice never had and never would stand a chance with him. She had loved him for over twenty years, but now it was obvious it wasn't meant to be. She was just glad he had finally started talking to her again and letting her make attempts to cheer him up. That's all she wanted in the end wasn't it? Tate's happiness.

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind__  
><em>_I'd like to join you by your side__  
><em>_Where we can gaze into the stars__  
><em>_And sit together, now and forever__  
><em>_For it is plain as anyone can see__  
><em>_We're simply meant to be_

As simple as that, what Alice thought to be impossible had happened. Tate realized he wasn't _**in love**_ with Violet, just attracted to her. He had been attracted to girls when he was alive, sure, but he had forgotten what that felt like, and automatically thought it to be true love. Of course, he still cared about Violet to this day, they had turned in to great friends. Five years later, Violet had found herself a new boyfriend and that was when it hit Tate that he had taken Alice for granted all these years. It just took some time to realize that it was the small blonde haired girl he loved, not Violet. The girl who had stuck by him through every bad deed he committed, who was there for him no matter what. He was meant to be with her, not the girl who had sent him away when she learned the truth, allowing him no explanation. He was in love with Alice, the only good part of his life that continued to his death.


	3. I Miss Our Little Talks

__**Author's Note: **Like always, American Horror Story and its characters do not belong to me, neither do the song lyrics from Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. They all belong to their respective owners. Alice Fairbain and the general idea do belong to me, though. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I don't like walking around this old and empty house<em>

_So hold my hand; I'll walk with you, my dear_

_The stairs creak as I sleep; it's keeping me awake_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_Some days I can't even trust myself_

_It's killing me to see you this way_

Thirty six years. That's how long it took for the house to finally sneak its way into Alice's head, to terrorize her like it seemed to have done to everyone else. Tate had almost believed she would never succumb to the house. She still seemed so full of life, so _hopeful _that things would get better eventually. Until one day, it just fell apart. It all just fell apart, like everything good in the house seemed to do.

The petite blonde girl was curled up in the arm chair, placed in front of the window, a sight that Tate had, unfortunately, gotten used to. She had started refusing to leave the room, more often than not, months ago. At first, it was concerning and almost frightening to him, as well as Nora and most of the ghosts that were trapped there. Even those who had rarely spoken to the girl thought it was strange, but not everyone was concerned. Everyone, at first, thought it was simply her mind, the paranoia she had always had, had simply gotten the best of her. It was understandable, until she stopped recognizing anyone. It was as if something had changed immediately. One day, she had been fine seeing Tate and Nora, welcomed their presence, and then the next she was terrified of them. That's when they realized there was definitely more to it.

"Alice," Tate's voice was calm, much unlike how he actually felt. It seemed like whenever he saw her now, he was afraid she wouldn't remember him again. She didn't completely remember him now, but he had told her bits from the past, the important parts of their relationship, much like Nora had. They were the only people she trusted even slightly anymore. "How are you?"  
>The blonde turned, looking at him cautiously before remembering who it was and that the boy standing in the door way hadn't seemed to be much of a threat so far. "It's raining…" She commented softly, turning back to the window to stare outside as she ignored his question completely, "Did I like the rain before, Tate?"<br>"You used to sit outside whenever it rained." Tate replied as he pulled the chair from the desk over, sitting next to his friend with a sigh. "You wouldn't come in; no matter how hard Constance and I tried."

Alice nodded, chewing on her bottom lip and Tate couldn't help but smile at such a simple thing. He had noticed that every once and a while, she would go back into one of her old habits, chewing her lip or tugging her sleeves over her hands. It was so simple, but it meant she was still Alice, even slightly.  
>"Before…" She turned, looking at the boy curiously, "I loved you, didn't I? I mean, before everything went blank…" The voices in her head whispered that couldn't be true. She wouldn't have trusted him enough to have loved him. She shouldn't even trust him now. What if all of this was just a trick? What if he just wanted to hurt her? But Nora wouldn't have lied to her. <em>He<em> wouldn't lie to her. There was some part of her that believed that more than she believed the little whispering voices.

Tate just stared at her for a moment, speechless. He couldn't be sure if she remembered or if she had been told so, but he had no idea how exactly to answer it. "I… You did, I think. You were always there when no one else was, always forgave the stupid things I did. I was a fucking monster, and you were the only person who didn't seem to think so."  
>"Nora loved you too. She said she's always loved you like you were her own son." She stated softly, nodding her head once. "She said that we were the only ones who really cared about you and tried to help you. Was… Is that true?"<br>Tate nodded his head in response, any words catching in his throat as he tried to keep himself from crying.  
>"Tate… Did you ever love me, then?" Her voice was quieter, almost as if she was afraid of the possible answer. She knew he must love Nora. Whenever he spoke of her, there was such a fondness for the woman evident in his voice that was never there when he spoke of Constance. If he hadn't have said otherwise, Alice might have thought that Nora was his mother, not Constance.<p>

"I did." He managed to choke out as a reply, closing his eyes for a moment. "I still do. I've never stopped loving you, Alice." He opened his eyes, fighting off the urge to cry and looked at the girl beside him with a weak smile.  
>"That's why you're trying to help me get better." She mused quietly to herself, wringing her hands together. "I'm sorry, Tate. I'm sorry that I was so terrible to you before. The voices, they whisper in my ear, whisper what could happen if I trust someone enough. I'm just so scared."<br>Immediately, Tate took hold of Alice's hands gently, looking her in the eye. Whenever she mentioned the voices, it terrified him. His entire life had been ruined because of voices, and although she seemed an entirely different case, that didn't mean it couldn't change. "You don't need to be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you, Alice. I promise."  
><em>He's lying. He killed you, Alice, how can you believe he won't hurt you again?<em> She shut her eyes tightly, attempting to block out the voice as she heard the chair beside her move closer, felt Tate's arms wrap around her. She hated being so vulnerable, knowing that within a second he could change, do exactly as the voices promised, but part of her needed him around. She needed him, more than she trusted the voices. If he really was going to hurt her, then she would take that chance.


End file.
